


Partition

by EverythingGeeky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Sex, Dark!Bucky, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation, he really does care, she really said fuck the timeline, soft! bucky at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingGeeky/pseuds/EverythingGeeky
Summary: Designer gowns and nice champagne doesn't always heal over old wounds or stress from work. Originally posted on Tumblr.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Partition

It was supposed to be a pleasant night out. A five-star restaurant, a designer dress, and an Uber Black; the recipe for the perfect date night. Life had been chaotic, missions occupied most of their time spent together; supplemented by training in between. Date night was a rarity; y/n and Bucky had been too tired for much of anything outside of work, collapsing into their shared mattress after a quick shower.

Tensions between the two have been building long before tonight when it escalated beyond anyone’s control. It began as an off-handed comment about the doneness of her steak, intended to mean nothing but quickly turned into a full-blown argument about her ungrateful attitude. Over the course of dinner, the dialogue was replaced with frustrated huffs and mumbled complaints about the other. Once the car pulled back up to the Tower, they both exited the vehicle without a word. She went inside without a word, and Bucky followed shortly behind. 

"Y/N" 

"What," she quipped shortly, not looking back at him.

"Get back here."

"No" she spoke over her shoulder on the way to their room, before being stopped by a firm grasp to her shoulder. Bucky pushed her into the drywall, glaring into her eyes.

"Let me go”

"You think you can just get away with anything you want? Expect everyone to listen to you?”

She shot daggers with her own eyes right back into his. His muscular body was pressed against her firmly, rendering her motionless. His right hand traveled up her thigh, edging dangerously close to the hem of her black cocktail dress.

She whimpered in response to his attempts, but there was no use in resisting. Underneath her tough exterior, a deep need for him was underlying the anger and frustration that plagued them at dinner.

"You and I both know what you want" 

"James…" 

Without another word, he thrust his hand up under her dress, inching closer and closer to her core. With a dark smirk, he chuckled into her ear. Bucky attacked her neck with heavy kisses to which she responded with soft moans. He chuckled at her forgiveness; he knew she wouldn’t stay mad.

"My little needy slut...always ready for me..." he whispered in her ear, easing a hand to the lacy thong that she had paired underneath.

He picked her up without any strain, carrying her to their shared bedroom. Supporting her by her ass, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her heels were soon discarded along with his tie. Pieces of clothing soon littered the floor as she began to work open the buttons of his shirt. She gave up her efforts of caution, ripping his shirt open from two handfuls of fabric instead.

“you’re going to pay for that….”

Calling for him to shut up, she kneeled down to her knees, undoing his belt, freeing it from the loops. Breathing heavily, Bucky looked down at her, knowing exactly what she was going to do next because she had been there many times before. Pulling the belt from the loops that once restrained it, she moved onto the zipper.

“’ atta girl…”

“Sir…” she whined, begging for permission.

“go ahead…. you know you want to…”

So, she did. 

Inching the fabric down his thick thighs to his ankles, she peered at her prize; hard and aching inches from her face. With a firm grasp, she licked a long stripe from the base to the tip with a flat tongue.

He tipped his head back and let out a moan in response, threading fingers through her hair, pulling ever so gently.

“Shit, babe….fuck…”

With a smirk, she took him into her mouth completely, bobbing her head on him. With careful and precise movements, he was begging to release in minutes. Without a pause, she swallowed him down and pulled off with a pop.

Bucky chuckled down at her, pulling her up to meet his gaze face-to-face.

Swiping a thumb over her bottom lip, “messy girl”

“only for you, sir” she trailed off.

“that’s right….just mine.”

“always.”

“Now get on the bed and show me…”

She sauntered over to the king mattress, settling down on hands and knees. He settled behind her, inching the zipper of her dress down slowly, nipping over the skin of her back. Cupping a handful of her ass, he leaned into her ear and whispered,  
“Gonna be a good girl for me this time…? Gonna moan real pretty for me like I know you can, doll…?”

“Yes, sir…”

“Good answer,” he said, inching the sequined fabric over her shoulders and then off her body.

Stroking himself to full hardness, he teased the lips of her pussy with the tip of his cock.

“Tell me how it feels, baby…”

“It feels good, sir…”

“Beg.”

With a shaky voice and a deep breath of confidence, “please, sir….! Please fuck me…”

“I’m not convinced..”

“Sir! Please fuck me with your cock! I need it! I need it so badly!”

“Better...your pussy is dripping for me…”

“Just for you…”

Growling, Bucky thrust into her roughly in one slick movement. Groaning after bottoming out, he whispered into her ear,  
“You feel better now with your sir’s big cock in your tight pussy, you little slut….?”

“y-yes, sir…”

“Good girl”

As he chuckled to himself, pleased with his effect on her, he set a punishing rhythm of thrusts, launching himself and y/n further into the depths of pleasure. Y/N clutched for purchase at the silk sheets beneath her, tearing them from the intensity of her grip.

“Oh, you’re going to pay for that…”

“Sir! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” she pleaded, in between broken moans.

Immediately, without a second thought, he pulled out of her, standing at the foot of the bed. It took a moment for y/n to understand what was happening, but after taking in a deep focusing breath, she turned to face him.

There were no words to describe the menacing look on Bucky’s face. Frustrated and displeased with his little slut, he stroked himself once, twice, firmly. 

“Sir…”

“No. There is no mercy for you right now.”

“But I told you...I didn’t mean it..”

“Oh I know you didn’t sweetheart, but that’s the problem, isn’t it…?”

Searching for some sort of respite in the strong-structured features of his face, she found nothing. 

“You never know how or when to control yourself.” He purred, pacing slowly at the foot of the bed, a hand gripped tight around the base of his cock. 

Y/N pulled herself up to her knees, looking up into the face of the man that so tenderly held her hand in the car on their way to their date. Who zipped up her Prada gown, peppering soft kisses over the exposed skin before him, only about five hours ago. Now, there was no sign of that same tenderness. Instead, she was met with a glare that seemed to beam into her soul.

“You know...naughty little girls like you really ought to be taught a lesson.”

“But sir...I really am sorry for tearing the sheets...I can buy new ones tomorrow.”

“First of all, cut the bullshit, y/n. Second, the sheets aren’t the problem...it’s the principle, darling.”

“Principle…?”

“Yes, the fact that you act however you want because you’re so desperate...destroying all my nice things...my silky sheets I buy just to pamper you just right because you’re my little girl...the nice shirt I wear to dinner to look nice for you...but all you had to do was ask to be fucked as you needed. And don’t pretend like you don’t, your pussy is dripping down your thighs, turning you into the true messy whore you are…”

Clenching her thighs tighter together, she tried to disguise the evidence from him. A cheap attempt at claiming her innocence, whimpering in response to his monologue.  
“There’s no hiding from me sweetheart...you forget that I can see through you at this point…”  
Making his way over to the bedside table, Bucky tossed a pair of handcuffs onto the mattress next to y/n’s side. She looked down at the silver cuffs nervously, looking up to meet Bucky’s gaze.

“On your back. Hands up.”

Moving into position without another hesitation, he grinned in satisfaction, clicking her wrists into place, threading the cuffs through the slats in the headboard. He straddled over her midsection, stroking himself slowly, with purpose.

“You don’t even deserve my cum inside you…”

She whined in disagreement.

“Don’t make me gag you.”

She went silent as Bucky inched back down her body, throwing her legs apart from one another, pressing her knees further up into her chest, exposing her to him.  
Entering her hard without mercy, he began a punishing pace. Her back arched into him, breathily searching for some sort of release of the blissful tension she was feeling.  
Bucky wasn’t excused from that same bliss. Heavy panting and a deep gaze into her eyes that seemed to reach the same spot that he met her insides.  
What felt like an eternity in pleasure, was really only a few minutes later. Collecting the few brain cells that weren’t drifting in meta consciousness, Bucky stared into her eyes.

“Doll...you gotta tell me that you’re close…”

“Oh god, I am...so close...fuck…”

Without mercy, Bucky continued his pounding, and with a shout demanded her to release. Giving in to him, she obeyed, clenching tightly around his cock which was now grinding deep into her cervix. Pumping a load into her, he latched onto her neck, marking her with deep purple marks, signaling to the other members on the team and any other possible onlookers that she was his.

His. 

And only his. 

Withdrawing himself slowly once their breathing had settled, he rolled to the side and unclicked the cuffs from the headboard and y/n’s wrists. Returning the cuffs to their original location, he drew a wrist to his lips, peppering soft and gentle kisses into the flushed skin. After assuring that she was okay, he stood to redeem a warm washcloth from the en suite bathroom, cleaning the sticky mess from between her thighs.

“My good girl will always get what she wants and what she needs when she listens.”

A few similarly soft kisses over her thighs and the plush skin of her belly, he returned to the mattress beside her.

“I think we’re going to need to replace the sheets.” She mumbled sleepily, rolling over to rest.

“I think you’re right sweetheart, now rest, darling. Tomorrow is a new day.” He left a caring peck to her forehead, pulling her into his chest, covering them both with the soft blanket left unharmed in the shenanigans.


End file.
